School of Frost
by Duskinator
Summary: With Jack still stuck as a human, North has decided to take action and this time it involves...lessons. This is a sequel to Punishment Due.
1. Of Life and Socks

**Hello! Welcome to my first chapter! This is a sequel to my first story, Punishment Due. If you haven't read it already…you need to. And if you have…then I am allowing you to read this story! This is the first chapter, so it's not very long. Enjoy!**

Today was September 9th. It was also a day that Jack would come to remember. It was a first time and a last time. And it started in Jamie's room.

Jack had been dropped off the night before so that, in the morning, Jamie could help Jack work out what to wear. Jack had opted for a white top, blue hoodie, black trousers and a school bag with a snowflake design. He said it made him feel more comfortable with what he was about to do.

Today was the day that Jack Frost went to school.

It had all been North's idea. With Abby's powers on hold, Jack was stuck as a human for who knew how long. North decided that it would be better for Jack to use his time as a human rather than just sit around all day. It took a bit of time and some clever planning, but finally, Jack was accepted into Westby High School. Now all Jamie had to do was convince Jack to wear socks.

"NOOOO!" The load cry of the Guardian of Fun split the air. Jack was standing on top of a chest of draws and was attempting to climb the walls away from the small pair of woollen foot coverings in Jamie's hands.

"But Jack, you'll look weird if you don't wear socks. And your shoes will rub!" Jamie took a step nearer, which resulted in fresh waves of agony being expelled from Jack's mouth.

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS! I REFUSE TO WEAR ANYTHING ON MY FEET! STOP!" It seemed that nothing short of an army could force the socks onto Jack's feet. So, after a large amount of thought, Jamie gently laid the socks as near to Jack as possible and went to get some spare stationary.

Jack stopped screaming. Instead, he stared at the socks in front of him. Ideas spilled through his mind until his brain finally settled on one. Lifting the socks with two fingers and holding them away as if they were toxic, Jack approached the window and, after peering around carefully, threw the socks into a large patch of grass in next door's garden.

"Phew…" Jack sank down and rested his back against the wall. He hoped he never had to go through such trauma again. And he knew what to do if it did. Just…dispose of the evidence using whatever means possible. A flamethrower might be useful.

"Jack?" The sound of his tormentor echoed up the stairs. "We need to get going if we're going to get you to school on time. Come down when you're ready!" The winter spirit sighed. Climbing to his bare feet, Jack began to head downstairs. He hoped no one would find out about this new phobia of his. And he hoped no one else wanted him to wear socks.

**Can someone tell me what the phobia to socks is called? I doubt that it's Sockophobia. Anyway, did you like it? I haven't got into the correct frame of mind to write this story yet…but don't worry. I know I can do it! Tell me what you want to see and I'll try and work it in somehow! That includes comments for Punishment Due as well!**


	2. School Sucks

**Hey! Guess who just had their birthday? Yep! Me! Here you go!**

The school building was large. And as Jack stood in front of it, he felt a bit…well…nervous. There was a steady stream of students entering the building and almost every single one of them was staring at him.

A woman, middle-aged, smartly dressed and with a stiff smile plastered on her face, spotted Jack and began to head towards him. Jack glanced down at the boy beside him and was annoyed to see that Jamie had already left. Great.

"Hello! You there!" Jack took a deep breath and gripped the straps of his bag tightly. The woman was getting closer by the second. And now even more people were staring. Brilliant.

After a while, the woman finally stood in front of Jack. A name badge was stuck on the front of her jacket.

"Er…Hello, Miss…Justin?" Jack grinned and Miss Justin gritted her teeth. She could tell that this boy would be trouble. And he wasn't even wearing socks. Or shoes, for that matter. What was wrong with him?

"I'm guessing that you are our new student. Am I right?" Jack nodded. The teacher was stiffer than ever. She could use a good round of snowflakes to make her smile. A lot of snowflakes.

"Are you listening?" Jack jumped slightly. He had been imagining the amount of snow he would have had to make to make her laugh. "Well, anyway, come with me." Miss Justin leaned down and grabbed Jack's ear. Dragging him through the doors and corridors of the school, she bored him even further with a frenzied explanation on the rules of the school. Jack didn't listen to a word of it.

When they finally reached the head teacher's office, Jack wrenched himself out of the teacher's grip and ended up standing right in front of the Head Master. He didn't look pleased.

"Hello, Mr…mmph…Frost? Jack Frost? Is this some kind of joke?"

Jack shivered slightly. "No. That's my real name." He grinned. "Do you like it?"

The head master scowled and sent Miss Justin a look. "Alright, Mr Frost. I expect you to abide by the rules of this school. Miss Justin should have run you through them briefly. Here is your timetable. As you can see, I have gifted you with a map too. Learn your way around this school quickly. Tardiness is prohibited. And finally…you will address me as sir. Do you have all that?"

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"Yes, _Sir_."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You are dismissed." The head teacher turned around and began sorting through a large pile of paperwork. Jack could almost feel the lack of fun in the room. It was like porridge. Ick.

Jack turned towards the door and, without a backwards glance, left. He made sure to slam the door.

Looking down at his timetable, Jack saw that he had History first. It was in Room 31. On his map, Jack could see that Room 31 was around 3 corridors away. A couple of students ran past just as a bell rang. Sighing, Jack began the quick jog to his first lesson. He hoped it was funnier than the last few hours. As first impressions went, his hadn't been too good.

**Alright. I admit, I haven't got a great understanding of High school. The facts are probably about as good as last week's school dinners. Yuck. Anyway, Sorry for not updating. I didn't get any reviews so…I want 3 before I write the next chapter. Thanks again, guys!**


End file.
